Touch the Sky
Touch the Sky is a side mission from South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Summary Father Maxi preaches to The New Kid that apart from searching gender and race identity, The New Kid must also seek spiritual identity. He then advises The New Kid to head to Stark's Pond to seek for it. Walkthrough After receiving the video call from Father Maxi, head to Stark's Pond by using the Fast Travel system, picking the station at Stark's Pond. Upon reaching there, you will see a person wearing an overcoat standing next to the pond, whispering for you to come over and meet. Interact with the person; a cut scene will then play, whereby the person will reveal himself to be Seaman, a member of the Super Best Friends. He will then mentions that there is a Gay Fish that wants to help get his mother to Heaven. He then asks if The New Kid is willing to help the Gay Fish. Although The New Kid says nothing, Seaman assumes that The New Kid is willing to help, proceeding to carry The New Kid and dive into Stark's Pond, making his way down the pond to where the Gay Fish makes his home. The Gay Fish is then seen crying, unable to help his mother get into Heaven. Seaman then appears with The New Kid, stating that The New Kid has incredible powers that can help get Gay Fish's mother to Heaven. Gay Fish then states that if The New Kid wants to get into Heaven, he must hold his gay flipper, offering his flipper out at the same time. The New Kid proceeds to hold Gay Fish's flipper, where a bright light suddenly shines. It is then shown that The New Kid, Seaman and Gay Fish is transported to Valhalla, where another fish is seen riding a unicorn. The fish is revealed to be Gay Fish's mother, who is attempting to make her way to Heaven. You will then be placed in a mini-game resembling a mashup of Robot Unicorn Attack, Flappy Bird, and Gay Fish's announced video game project, "Only One". The mini-game mechanics is purely based on Flappy Bird though, just simply press the prompt button shown on screen (A button for Xbox by default, X button for Playstation by default, Space key for PC by default) to start. Like Flappy Bird, press the prompt button to dodge obstacles along the way. Halfway through, you will encounter Zazul, giving a further challenge to the mini-game whereby it will spit fireballs along the path. Once all obstacles is cleared, a cut scene will ensue, where Gay Fish's mother has successfully reached the gate to Heaven. Gay Fish then calls out for his mom, but suddenly Jesus then appears, praising The New Kid for helping Gay Fish's mom get into Heaven. Jesus then proceeds to mention that The New Kid is trying to determine spiritual identities. You will then be led to a menu (similar to the ones during selection of Gender/Sexuality with Mr. Mackey and Race/Ethnicity with PC Principal), where you can select your preferred Alignment. The choices available are: * Lawful * Neutral * Chaotic As for Religion, you can pick among the choices below: * Agnostic * Atheist * Buddhist * Christian * Hindu * Jew * Mormon * Muslim * Orthodox Jew * Quaker * Rastafarian * Satanist * Scientologist * Sikh * Taoist * Unitarian * Wiccan Once both Alignment and Religion factors has been selected, they will be added to your Character Sheet; Jesus will then offer himself to take a selfie with you. Once complete, you will be transported back to Stark's Pond, whereby the rednecks will appear once more and start describing The New Kid based on the factors listed inside the Character Sheet app. You will then be placed in a fight with the rednecks, again. Battle: The rednecks.....again Defeat The Rednecks to complete the mission. After completion of the mission, Gay Fish will make a post into Coonstagram, stating that he has left his clothing collection into The New Kid's toy chest. Collect the clothing collection from your toy chest in your bedroom, which will be revealed as the Super Guppy Costume set. Gameplay Video South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_Gay_Fish_Minigame_and_Rednecks_Boss_Fight_37|Gameplay by Boss Fight Database Gallery 20180411125729_1.jpg 20180411125735_1.jpg 20180411125739_1.jpg 20180411125742_1.jpg 20180411125759_1.jpg|Seaman and Swallow 20180411125806_1.jpg|"SEAMAN!" 20180411125817_1.jpg 20180411125829_1.jpg 20180411125856_1.jpg 20180411125858_1.jpg 20180411125901_1.jpg 20180411125903_1.jpg 20180411125916_1.jpg|"Boo hoo hoo" 20180411125921_1.jpg 20180411125943_1.jpg 20180411125952_1.jpg 20180411125955_1.jpg 20180411130006_1.jpg 20180411130011_1.jpg 20180411130014_1.jpg 20180411130017_1.jpg 20180411130023_1.jpg 20180411130033_1.jpg|Flappy Bird way of playing 20180411130048_1.jpg 20180411130128_1.jpg 20180411130146_1.jpg 20180411130212_1.jpg|Numerous lifes 20180411130336_1.jpg 20180411130350_1.jpg|Jesus appears 20180411130403_1.jpg 20180411130409_1.jpg 20180411130419_1.jpg 20180411130424_1.jpg|Choosing 20180411130520_1.jpg 20180411131000_1.jpg|The Rednecks defeated for the last time. Trivia * In the mini-game, 3 health hearts will be given on the first try. If you lose the first try, the next try will include 5 health hearts; if you lose again the next try will be supplied with numerous health hearts. * The idea of helping Gay Fish's mom into heaven was mentioned in South Park's E3 event back in 2016, the idea itself references and mocks Kanye West's planned video game Only One: The Game, which involves helping his mom to get into heaven. * Valhalla, where The New Kid is taken by holding Gay Fish's flipper, is a location in Norse Mythology, which is a part without supervision from any of the Super Best Friends. * If you try to identify yourself as a "Lawful Scientologist,"Jesus will say, "Ha! There's no such thing as a Lawful Scientologist. Try again." You are then forced to redo the alignment and religion identification. * In Gay Fish's Coonstagram post, he will remark that the clothing collection given to The New Kid is from his Feezy fashion line. This is a parody of the Yeezy fashion line, in which Kanye West collaborates with Adidas in creating custom fashion wear. * The mini-game is later added into the DLC From Dusk till Casa Bonita, where it can be played from an arcade console (labelled Fish Quest) inside the video arcade section of Casa Bonita. Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Side Missions Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Side Quests Category:Side Quests